


You've been scared of love (and what it did to you)

by Stark616



Series: You've been scared of love [1]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark616/pseuds/Stark616
Summary: “He’s like a brother to me,” Jay manages to say without throwing up right then and there. “A little brother.” He’s used that phrase for so long— but now it burns his tongue at how fake it sounds. Brothers don’t fantasize about each other, imagine kissing each other square on the lips, or like each other as much as Jay likes Carlos. They can, but brothers isn’t what they are. Lovers? No, not that. Not yet and not ever will they be lovers. Carlos doesn’t need that sort of thing in his life, not with someone like Jay.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy ;O

“Carlos? You in here?”

 

“No.”

 

Jay swears under his breath, his fingers curling against the door knob. “Oh really?”

 

“Yes, really. Now leave me alone  _ please _ .”

 

He would if he wasn’t so angry at the younger teen. And Carlos being Carlos, isn’t like the rest. If he  _ were  _ to just leave Carlos alone (which he won’t) he knows the gesture alone would leave him awake every night and guilty to his very core.

 

“C’mon, Carlos. You can’t hide in there forever,” he whispers sharply. His lower lip burns under the grip his teeth have on it.  _ C’mon, c’mon-- _

 

“I can and I  _ will _ .”

 

Fuck. “Carlos I’m being  _ serious _ here. Come out.”

 

There’s a thud from the other side of the door. “I’m being serious too, Jay.” Another thud, followed by the sound of the faucet running. A flicker of hope courses through Jay’s veins at the sound of footsteps getting closer.  _ C’mon, please. _

 

The door swings open in the older teen’s face. Before Jay even has time to curse again or rub the side of his cheek, Carlos is flinging himself-- arms wrapping around his neck and legs intertwining with his. 

 

“M’ a stupid person,” Carlos mumbles against his neck. “So, so, _ so,  _ stupid.”

 

Jay chuckles, his arms tightening around the shorter teen’s waist. “We’re both stupid.” The words roll right off his tongue. It’s true, they’re both stupid-- that no one can deny. 

  
  
  


 

 

 

“How does this look?” Carlos asks, eyes squinting as he looks himself in the mirror. It’s the third outfit he’s tried on; a turtle neck sweater with a dalmatian pattern, topped with a matching denim jacket and jeans. 

 

_ Freaking amazing _ , Jay wants to say. But instead he settles with, “You look pretty good.” He doesn’t miss the way the other teens eyes immediately glint and the way his cheeks redden slightly. Jay chooses to ignore the fact that he even noticed. There’s no point in keeping it to himself as some sort of proof.

 

Carlos walks away from the mirror and plops himself on Jay’s bed, a grin spreading slowly on his face. “You wouldn’t be interested in shopping with me this afternoon, would you?” He asks as his voice trembles. 

 

If it were anyone else, Jay would have said no. He hates shopping, mostly because it involves  _ no  _ stealing, but with Carlos he makes an exception. 

 

“I think I  _ would _ be interested,” Jay says with a quirk of his lips. “If you want me there, of course.”

 

“Of course I do,” Carlos laughs. The freckled teen’s cheeks tint pink again. “I wouldn’t be asking you If I didn’t want you to come with me, dude.”

Jay rolls his eyes despite the fact the he knows Carlos is right. He blames his ignorance on the way Carlos’ shirt rides up every time he shifts-- an obvious and distracting distraction.  _ Ha, _ Jay thinks as he watches the other teen grin again,  _ that’s funny _ .

  
  
  


 

 

 

“So,” Ben starts. “What is Carlos to you? A brother, acquaintance, partner in crime?”

 

“He’s like a brother to me,” Jay manages to say without throwing up right then and there. “A little brother.” He’s used that phrase for so long-- but now it burns his tongue at how fake it sounds. Brothers don’t fantasize about each other, imagine kissing each other square on the lips, or like each other as much as Jay likes Carlos. They can, but brothers isn’t what they are. Lovers? No, not that. Not yet and not ever will they be lovers. Carlos doesn’t need that sort of thing in his life, not with someone like Jay. 

 

“That’s cool,” Ben says with a shrug. Jay had forgotten that the guy was even there. 

 

“Yup,” he responds. “ _ Cool. _ ”

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Carlos’ lips are soft under his, like flower petals dipped in honey. They’re intoxicating and ever so addicting that Jay swears he’ll never forget the feeling of having them pressed to his. He lets his hands roam down the skinny teen’s chest and hips, through the endless river of freckles and white, milky skin. His hands stop at the younger boys legs, spreading them wide so that he can fit in between.

 

“Jay,” Carlos breaths, his voice hitching on a whine as the taller boy roll his hips downwards.

 

“M’ here,” he reassures. A shiver runs down his spine at the small moan Carlos lets out between his lips. He can’t lose this, not now that he finally has what he’s always wanted. He can’t lose Carlos. 

 

His hands, sweating from being tangled in the other teen’s hair, shake as they plant themselves on either side of Carlos’ hips to make it easier for him to thrust. The pleasure and friction are faint, hidden in the background. All he cares about right now is Carlos and Carlos alone. 

 

“ _ S’good _ ,” he hears the boy whisper from below.  “Feels so good.”

 

Jay doesn’t bother respond with actual words-- instead he lets his lips meet with the younger boy’s again. Their tongues dance, breaths both hot and scorching. His stomach turns when he realizes that Carlos is close, uber close, to climaxing. They both haven’t done any of this before, not with anyone. By themselves, maybe, but Carlos is, in fact, practically a virgin in every which way. Withdrawing from the kiss, Jay mouths his way down Carlos’ neck-- nibbling on the patch of skin right between his shoulder and his jaw. 

 

“ _ Jay _ ! Jay, I’m gonna-”

 

Jay’s stomach turns again. 

 

“ _ Jay, please!” _

 

“It’s okay,” he says roughly. “C’mon, you can do it. It’s okay.” Carlos shakes beneath him, hips twitching against his own as he gasps. The younger teen doesn’t seem to know what to do, his hands jolt out to grab onto something and his head rolls to the side as he arches his body forwards.  _ Beautiful _ .

 

“I love you,” Jay finds himself saying. His own hips, sore from all the friction, keep thrusting down to their own accord. He grabs both of Carlos’ legs to hoist them over his shoulders-- this way he can keep kissing him and feeling him with easier access. “I love you so goddamn much.”

 

Carlos doesn’t say anything back, and that’s okay. He understands why there isn’t an “I love you too”, and why there might not be one in a while. They can work on it-- they can work on anything. They have time. They have  _ time _ . 

 

“Jay,” is what the other teen eventually says. He can feel the small boys hands wrapping themselves around his neck, years of stretching finally paying off. Jay tries to make it quick, knowing that Carlos is probably sensitive from his orgasm. 

 

Soon enough, Jay is choking on air. He feels stomach contract as if he had been punched, the curl in his abdomen releasing to a puddle of pure pleasure. 

 

“Fuck,” he curses when he comes down from his high. A sweet noise fills his hears. Laughter. 

 

Carlos. 

 

“Jay,” the boy says, his face flushed. “ _ Jay. _ ”

 

Jay can’t help but grin. “Yeah?”

 

Carlos grins back. “I’m stupid.”

 

“M’ stupid too,” he muttered back as he buries his head in the teens neck. “Very,  _ very,  _ stupid.”

 

“ _ We’re _ stupid.”

 

“Don’t you mean stupid and crazy in love with each other?” He asks, trailing off at the end when he realizes it's probably not something he should be saying.

 

But to his surprise, he hears a muffled yes being whispered against his hair. It’s enough to make him cry, tears welling up in his eyes as he laughs and laughs until his throat is raw. This he can't lose. He can’t lose any of it. 

 

He’ll fight until the very end, not to lose any of this. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this. . . . ;O


End file.
